Letters to Harry
by CrazyBananas95
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds out that Harry left her with something before he went to fight the Dark Lord. She writes letters to him, not knowing if he'll receive them as a way to deal with it. Continues through her first pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi okay so this story kind of just hit me, I don't know where it came from but I like it lol. Ok so things went a little differently, Harry and Ginny got to finish that kiss among other things ;) and Ron walked in afterward. Ok I hope you like it :) **

Hi Harry,

Boy do I feel silly writing a letter that I'm not going to be able to give to you. I'll give it to you when you get back. If you get back. No WHEN you get back. So I've decided that I'm going to write to you, even if I can't send them, it makes me feel like I'm doing something, keeping you going. Well it's at least keeping me sane. As sane as you can be in these times. Death Eaters raided our house again today. They're really convinced that we know where you guys are. I wish we did, Mum's going mad with worry around here. Between you three and Percy being a prat she's stressed enough for all of Britain.

God, I walked in on Bill and Fleur snogging the other day. You'd think that Voldermort rising to power would put a stop to them but no. The world's ending? Let's snog some more!

The point of this letter was to tell you that I really miss you, Mum's calling me so I have to go. But umm do you remember on your birthday when Ron walked in on us after we shagged? Well, I'm not positive but I think that I'm pregnant. I know that should have been the main theme of this letter but I'm not even sure yet and I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to floo to Muggle London after everyone goes to sleep and buy one of those sticks that you pee on Hermione told me about

I'll give this letter to Pig, he might be able to find you. Don't write back though, I don't want there to be anyway for Voldermort to trace you. Don't tell Ron about this, I need you to come back in one piece, if I am pregnant then, I guess we'll figure something out. I miss you so much. I love you.

Forever yours,

Ginny

**Ok what did you think? Please review if you like it coz I don't want to write something that no one likes. :) Much love to you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so today's is a little shorter. I just wanted to get a chapter up today so the story could move along. Now Ginny may seem a little bit strange but I wanted to show how scatter-brain she's feeling and how sad she is without Harry. XXX**

Dear Harry,

I don't know if you got my last letter, I sent Pig of with it and he came back but I can't exactly ask him if he found you. You would think that with all the magic we have I'd be able to find out if a letter was delivered.

So I snuck to muggle London and I bought a pregnancy test. It had a little pink plus symbol, I think that means I'm pregnant. How does it know? I would ask Hermione but she's with you. I could ask dad but then he might figure it out. If you are getting these letters please give Hermione and Ron a big hug for me. I miss you so much. You need to come home. I can't stand this, not knowin if you're dead or alive. You could be being tortured right now or dead. I just can't think about it.

I'm going to St Mungo's tomorrow so I can know for sure if I'm pregnant or not. I still haven't told mum or dad, I don't think I can deal with that. Man, I have never thrown up so much in my life.

I think there's a potion or a spell to tell if I am pregnant but I don't know it. I guess you never know how much you need Hermione until she's gone. I dreamt about you last night, it was our wedding day and as I was walking down the aisle you started melting into the floor. I have no idea what that means but I'm pretty sure that you should come back to me. I hope our baby looks exactly like you.

All my love forever and ever, Ginny xxeH


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I hope you like this chapter. I put a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you guys voted :) it's about this story's ending. **

Dear Harry,

Tonks is pregnant! When she told us mum went absolutely bat shit crazy. She was on about "we're in the middle of a war" and "so irresponsible". Haven't seen Lupin around, you would think he'd be stuck to her hip but Tonks says he's doing something important. I'm really happy for them, maybe Tonks will be able to help me with the whole being pregnant thing. I'm going completely crazy not being able to tell anyone. I miss you so much, anyone who I could talk to is off fighting Voldermort or being rounded up. I have to go back to Hogwarts next week, did you hear that it's mandatory now? Also SNAPE IS HEADMASTER! Imagine Snape running Hogwarts. You'd be in detention constantly.

I wrote to Luna the other day, haven't gotten any reply. She's probably too busy with her Snorklackles or Nargullies. I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts, people are going to find out that I'm pregnant and can you imagine what the Death Eaters might do if they found out. Oh shit! They might try to hurt our baby. Or try and set a trap for you. Ok, no matter what happens to me or the baby you cannot give up on killing Voldermort. You, Hermione and Ron need to stay focused. Are you getting close to finishing? I know you can't respond but I have to ask. I just want you to know that I'm waiting for you here, for you to come home. I was thinking of naming the baby Sirius, he was so important to you. Plus without Sirius the Order wouldn't have survived. He was such a good person. I don't know, is it too early to think about baby names? I like Molly for a girl, you know, after Mum. Or if it's a girl we could name her after your mum. We'll talk about it when you get back, I'm gonna be so big when you next see me. You're not gonna think I'm pretty.

Man, this is really happening isn't it? I'm going to be a mum at 16! This is insane. How can it be allowed to bring a baby into a world like this? With Death Eaters lurking around every corner, killing people because they can. This is making me really sad, I'm going to eat some chocolate.

Well, it's night time here I don't know when you're going to get this letter, if you're going to get it at all. So good night, I love you so much.

All my love Ginny xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm not so sure about this chapter. This is more filler so that you know how bad it is at Hogwarts. Hope you like it :)**

Dear Harry,

I'm back at Hogwarts now and it is awful. The new teachers are allowed to do whatever they want. Kids are getting tortured and other things that I really don't want to know about. Neville is talking about reconstituting the DA so that we can stand up to them. Even if we don't change a thing it'll be nice to have that group support. Like a little family at Hogwarts. I'm worried about the baby, with all of these horrible people and with the Death Eaters everywhere, something is going to go wrong. I know it. I haven't told anyone yet, with so much going on I don't want to worry people. Kids are being told that their parents are dead every day.

You will not believe what we're being taught. DADA is completely ridiculous! We're learning how to perform spells that we should be learning to defend against. McGonagall and Flitwick are trying their best to keep students safe but there's only so much they can do.

Well I have to go and throw up now, I really want you to come home. Our baby needs both of it's parents. I've been nicknaming it Snitch but I think he would get teased at school if we named him that. I miss you.

All of my heart,

Ginny


	5. Chapter 5

**I've gotten such a great reaction to this story, I can't believe it :D you guys are amazing :) every time I get an email saying someone has reviewed or added the story to their favourites I get so excited :) thank you all.**

Dear Harry,

My bump is showing, thank god the Hogwarts robes are so flowing otherwise everyone else would see it too. A couple girls in my dormitory have told me that I'm looking fatter. Only the pure bloods are left so that means I'm left with the bitches. The house elves have been really amazing, bringing me food at all hours of the night.

I miss you guys so much. I can't imagine how much arguing is going on with Hermione and Ron in the same tent. Are you guys in tents? You can't very well go and check in at the Leaky Cauldron, can you? Are they driving you crazy? It's funny, I even miss Ron being a git. What I wouldn't give right now for his over reactions and over protectiveness. And Hermione telling him off and then scolding us for not doing work. I can't even describe what I miss about you. I miss your face, and your body and even your smell.

Something weird is going on; Bill hasn't answered any of my letters. Usually when I send off the family letters he's the first one to write back. I guess he and Phlegm must be "busy". I don't even want to think about that. Well I have to go and write an essay on why all muggle borns are scum and should be eradicated. Hogwarts has turned into such a lovely school.

Snitch and I love you so much,

Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I hope this was done tastefully and it doesn't sound too awful :)**

Dear Harry,

I don't know what happened. I woke up this morning and there was blood all over my bed. Our baby is gone. I don't understand how it happened. There was so much blood and this sticky stuff. It was all over my legs and my body. I can't bring myself to clean it up, I don't want the last pieces of our baby to just disappear. I've had to put protective spells around my bed so that the girls in my dorm don't see it.

The world seems so much darker now. Before there was hope and a reason to fight for the future but now, why bother? I really need you right now. You're the only one who knows about the baby, I thought that I could deal with this pregnancy on my own. I thought I could take care of our baby but I don't know if I can deal with this. I know I'm supposed to be strong and sassy Ginny Weasley but it feels like my heart has been ripped in half. I need you so much right now. I can't write much in this letter, my hand is shaking as it is.

I love you, I can't say more than that. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me this baby and I'm sorry I couldn't look after it.

Forever,

Ginny

**I was really dreading writing this chapter for obvious reasons, when I started I planned this but as I kept going I fell in love with the bubsy :( there will be 2 more chapters and they'll be a bit happier so I hope you stick with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody :) I'm so sorry I haven't updating in ages, my computer was being a meany and I couldn't get on it :( but I'm back now and you can't get rid of me *evil laugh***

**Now this chapter is a little different because I couldn't do what I wanted to from a diary perspective, I hope you like it just as much :)**

Ginevra Weasley stood outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking up at the walls caved in and the towers that were completely destroyed. Hogwarts always seemed so solid, so indestructible. It always seemed that no matter how bad things got out there Hogwarts was always the one safe haven. It represented what everyone was fighting for, what everyone was dying for; a future. Voldermort could do whatever he wanted out in the world but Hogwarts was always safe, safe from real harm anyway. Ginny didn't understand how this place, which had been like a second home to her and thousands of other students before her, could look so fragile.

Ginny looked at her surroundings. People crying over dead bodies that hadn't been moved inside yet and some people who were trying to put Hogwarts back together, charm by charm. Then Ginny looked for the one person she actually wanted to see, the person who saved the entire wizarding world just a few hours before. Harry Potter.

Then she saw him, blood on his face and clothes torn. He was sitting on the steps leading to the entrance of Hogwarts looking out at everybody. She went up and sat next to him.

"You git." Ginny murmured. Harry looked confused so she continued, "You were going to sacrifice yourself and you didn't even say goodbye!" Her voice was rising now. Harry was trying to explain but she wasn't having a bar of it. She hit him on the arm several times before grabbing his face and kissing him passionately.

"I was going to say I was sorry but if you kiss me like that I may have to risk my life more often" Harry joked as they pulled away from one another. "You can't ever do that to me again." Ginny said softly. Harry didn't respond; he didn't need to. He simply pulled Ginny into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Ginny listened to Harry's heart, being thankful every time it took another beat. Even though Ginny only thought Harry was dead for a few minutes it seemed like the world had ended. It felt like she was torn open and the hole in her chest that had been made from the loss of their baby was ripped into a hole ten times the size.

Then Ginny remembered the last letter she'd sent to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry looked down at the love of his life, his life that had very nearly ended and hummed in response.

"Did you get any of the letters I sent you while you were fighting You-Know-Who?"

"No, I don't think we were in one place long enough to get letters, except Shell Cottage."

"Wait, you were at Shell Cottage? Bill and Fleur's place?" Harry nodded in response, "Yeah, after Hermione was tortured at Malfoy Manor by Bellatr—a Death Eater." Harry didn't want to say her name, sure she was dead now but she was the cause of so much harm, he just didn't want to think about her.

"You were at Malfoy Manor?" Ginny knew she probably sounded pretty thick at the moment but she hadn't slept properly in months and her boyfriend just came back from the dead.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later. Why did you send me letters?" Harry wondered why Ginny would send him letters, which he probably wouldn't get, in the middle of a war. What could possibly be so important? Harry watched Ginny as she moved away from him slightly, almost cringing at the question. He went to put his hand on her shoulder but she stopped him.

"So you didn't get any of them? Not a single one?"

"No, what did they say?" Harry asked becoming worried. He had watched her all these months on the Marauder's Map and she looked healthy sitting there in front of him. Ginny went quiet for a moment, "Ginny, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Ginny said looking up at Harry with tears in her eyes, "nothing happened, the letters just said that I missed you, that's all."

"I missed you too, Gin." Harry pulled her into another hug, "Let's go inside and help with the cleaning up of... cleaning up." Harry stood up with Ginny and started walking inside passing people who he'd known since he was eleven.

As he looked at them he could see the changes not only in their physical appearance but in their mental as well. Little Neville Longbottom, the boy constantly looking for his toad just killed Voldermort's last horcrux. He saw Lavender Brown with bandages on her face and arms helping another wounded student. Harry couldn't believe that this seemingly selfless girl was the same one who had called somebody "Won Won".

Ginny walked with Harry as he looked around at all the injured people, they hadn't quite gotten to the line up of dead bodies. As they passed Neville she saw that he was helping a Hufflepuff she thought was named Hannah, it looked as though Neville was performing a healing spell on her. Ginny didn't really pay attention though, she was next to Harry. The boy who had stolen her heart. The boy who had gotten her pregnant. The boy who would never know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I was going to finish this story in this chapter but I got hit with inspiration and I came up with this, so the plan is to continue this story. If you guys are all good with that :) also I just want to say how amazing you guys make me feel when I get an email saying that someone's reviewed or subscribed and I just want to say thank you. I love you all xxx **

Dearest Harry,

How's Bulgaria? I bet it's just beautiful, I wish I could have come with you but I understand that there is important Auror work to be done. I really miss you, the baby's started kicking. I think he knows his daddy is away from home. Teddy certainly knows, he came running into the Burrow last night yelling for you. He's quite miffed at you for not being there on his sleep over night so I'd watch your back when you get home. He and Victoire are so cute together; she sits there for hours asking him to change his hair. Of course, he does. I think that's her Veela powers shining though, he does just about anything for her.

Hermione and Ron have flitted off to another part of the world, they left yesterday for China. Ron wanted to apparate again but Hermione made them take an air flight on one of those aeroflanes. She says that she really wants him to experience things the way she grew up. I can't see why you would, everything is so much easier with magic.

I'm not staying at the house at the moment, Mum's made me come home for a while. She says it's not good being cooped up alone and pregnant in Godric's Hollow. So everything's going on here, Teddy's been staying and that means that Victoire had to stay as well. Fleur's also been buzzing about, she's gotten worse with this second pregnancy. I don't know how Bill stands it, although he's away too at the moment, so all the abandoned women are shaking up at the Burrow. Mum's in heaven, running around making sure everyone's doing alright, I think she's enjoying having kids back in the house. She would never admit it though.

Dad's still sick, the healers at St Mungo's say that he's got a variation of Dragon Pox, so he's staying well away from us pregnant girls. I suggested that bubs and I go and have a check up but Mum wasn't having a bar of it. She said that she handled all of her pregnancies without St Mungo's and so should I. I think she just wants to keep everyone at home and together, she's been performing charms on me and Fleur making sure the babies are alright.

We'll be able to tell the sex of the baby soon, I don't know which I want. I have a couple suggestions from a few years back. I was thinking James for a boy, I thought we could use Molly for a girl but Percy and Audrey stole that one. Oh, I didn't tell you yet! Audrey had her baby, they named her Molly and Mum was just in tears. Anyway, maybe since my mum's name is gone we could go with Lily.

I don't know how much time you'll have to reply but I would love to hear from you. Teddy and I miss you.

miss you Uncle Harry love Teddy and Victoire :)

Yours forever,

Ginny


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I have returned! I'm sorry for abandoning you :( I had school sores on my fingers and I couldn't type :( But on with the story :D**

Dear Harry,

You've been gone an awfully long time. Well, you know that but I thought I'd just remind you of the fact that you have a pregnant wife at home waiting. So just come home whenever you're ready! I'm just here carrying your child and raising your godson. All alone, save for another irritable pregnant woman, 2 children constantly yelling, a mother who won't stop fussing and a sick father.

I've given up my career for our family and you're just swanning about the world without a single care. I know that you think it's your responsibility to save the world but you've done your bit. I know you and I know that you still feel guilty about the war, even though you won't say it. There are other Aurors out there, come home and be a part of the life you fought so hard for. Now I'm crying on the paper. See? You need to come home and save your emotional wife. I'm sorry for sounding touchy but I miss you.

I got a letter from Hermione, she says that China is great. They're apparating back so Ron will be pleased about that.

I can't write a long letter because two certain little children are standing over my shoulder and wanting to be taken to Luna and Rolf's house to play with the floating plants. They are so cute, with all the magic we've got and they just want to watch something float. Teddy always reaches for them so I think we have another flyer in the family.

I love you. Please come home soon,

Ginny xxx

**Ok so she seemed a tad bitchy in this but come on, she's pregnant and her husband is away :P also I'm starting to do some fanart for this story so I've done Teddy and Victoire and the letter from Hermione: http : /picasaweb . google .com/htulip95/LettersToHarry# please check it out :) **


	10. Author's note, sorry! D:

Hey guys so this is just an author's note :( still working on the next chapter :) such an amazing response, thank you so much. So I started a blog for my fanfiction account and I thought it could be a great way to get to know you guys better and for you to be able to tell me what you think of my story :) it's not me whining about my life, everything is relevant to fanfiction :P

http:/ crazybananas95 . blogspot . com/

So if you wanted you could go and check that out, if you do go over please leave a comment telling me what you think of the idea :) unless you like have to sign up or anything, coz I know that we're very busy people and I don't want you to sign up for a site even if it does only take 5 seconds :P

Thank you all so much :)


End file.
